Rosas Para Os Solitários
by Lady Potter-Nott
Summary: "Dessa vez foi Lily quem riu desdenhosa. Smith não tinha amigos e todos sabiam disso, mas ele tinha o dom de conseguir irritar e insultar uma pessoa em poucos segundos." Smith/Moon.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J.K. Rowling e todos os seus afiliados.

* * *

_**Rosas Para Os Solitários**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era mais uma vez o dia dos namorados — e Lily continuava da mesma maneira.

Nunca se importara muito com aquelas coisas, mas era meio difícil ignorar todos os casais felizes ao seu redor que se abraçavam e entregavam cartões, presentes ou declarações.

Lily era bastante quieta e preferia ficar no seu canto, na maioria das vezes estando bem acompanhada de um livro — o que já havia rendido várias brincadeirinhas se ela havia sido selecionada na Casa certa, se não deveria estar na Corvinal.

Também já tinha se perguntado a mesma coisa: teria sido posta no lugar certo? Era óbvio que ela diferente dos outros lufanos que estavam sempre com seus amigos e sorrindo.

"Está triste, Moon?"

A pergunta obviamente havia sido direcionada para ela, o que era estranho: poucos se importavam em iniciar uma conversa com a lufana. Lily ergueu o olhar do seu prato e franziu a testa ao ver que era Smith à sua frente.

Ele raramente sentava perto dela nas horas das refeições, mesmo que sempre fosse seu parceiro nas aulas para copiar suas anotações.

"O quê?"

Smith ergueu uma sobrancelha em sua direção. "Sonhando acordada mais uma vez? A cada dia que passa você parece mais ainda com o seu sobrenome... Daqui a pouco também será uma Di-Lua."

Lily balançou a cabeça, não concordando com o comentário do loiro. "Não a chame dessa maneira—você não a conhece." Já havia conversado com a corvinal antes, e mesmo que não tivesse entendido boa parte dos nomes que ela falava, Lily gostava bastante da loira. Ela diferente. Excêntrica.

Ele riu desdenhoso e rolou os olhos, murmurando algo como "nem quero", mas Lily o ignorou, voltando a sua atenção para o seu café da manhã.

Em vinte minutos ela teria de ir para a aula de Feitiços; naquela manhã iriam começar um assunto novo que iria cair nos N.I.E.M.s, e ela não queria chegar atrasada. Gostava bastante da matéria, mesmo que tivesse um pouco de dificuldade, o que fazia com que a lufana desse ainda mais de si, pois queria tirar boas notas e se dar bem nos N.I.E.M.s do próximo ano.

"...certo?"

Lily respirou fundo e olhou para o garoto, não tendo a mínima ideia do que ele estivera dizendo.

Os olhos castanhos de Smith encararam os seus durante alguns segundos antes dele quebrar o contato balançando negativamente a sua cabeça. O canto dos seus lábios estava curvado, como se segurasse o riso.

"Mais uma vez, Moon?"

Lily suspirou. "É, é... O que você quer? Por que está aqui?"

Smith ergueu as mãos, como se dissesse "eu me rendo". "Calma, Moon. Para quê a pressa?" Ele bebeu de seu copo antes de continuar. "Estava passando, vi a sua cara e, como o _maravilhoso amigo_ que sou, vim aqui ver o que era."

Dessa vez foi Lily quem riu desdenhosa. Smith não tinha amigos e todos sabiam disso. Mas ele tinha o dom de conseguir irritar e insultar uma pessoa em poucos segundos — e aquilo fez Lily parar e olhar para ele.

Sua reputação entre os lufanos e corvinais já era ruim, mas após diversas brigas com Ron, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, até os grifinórios o evitava. _Ele deve ser muito sozinho_, Lily realizou.

Ela sabia que era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas com que ele conversava e não insultava a cada cinco segundos — talvez fosse a cada trinta.

Escutou uma tosse alta e percebeu que o estivera encarando durante todo aquele tempo, sentindo suas bochechas queimar e voltando a espetar o ovo com o seu garfo, sem a menor vontade de comê-los.

"Então Moon, por que a tristeza?"

Lily percebeu que ele não ia desistir do assunto até ter uma resposta que gostasse, então a garota apenas deu de ombros.

"Nada."

Os olhos de Smith tinham um brilho estranho. "...será por que você não ganhou nada?"

"Nem você," ela respondeu de volta, balançando a cabeça.

"Por acaso você está me _observando_ Moon?"

Mais uma vez Lily sentiu o calor que suas bochechas emitiam e rapidamente negou. "_Nah_. Apenas vi que não tinha nada em mãos." _E que você não está se amostrando_, completou mentalmente. Ela duvidava que alguém fosse dar alguma coisa para Smith.

Smith apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos observando a lufana.

* * *

Como sempre, Smith sentou ao seu lado em todas as aulas que dividiam — e em todas elas pegou as suas anotações.

Ele poderia muito bem _tentar_ prestar atenção no que os professores falavam, mas se Lily tivesse em uma mesa ao lado da janela, Smith estaria sempre encarando os jardins, e nos minutos finais, quando Lily o cutucasse, ele balançaria a sua varinha e criaria uma cópia de suas anotações; se fosse em qualquer outra mesa, Smith ficaria encarando o teto ou acima da cabeça do professor, obviamente com os pensamentos em outro lugar — e depois ele dizia que _ela_ que parecia com Luna —, enquanto batia sua pena no pergaminho.

(Algumas vezes ele ficava tentando distrair a atenção da lufana, ou fazia bolinhas de papel e jogava na cabeça dos estudantes que estavam próximos).

E por todo o dia, em todos os lugares, havia casais felizes — Lily jurava que não havia tantos casais no dia anterior —, o que fazia com que ela franzisse o rosto.

Nunca estivera em um relacionamento — se dependesse da parte masculina de Hogwarts nunca ficaria. Ela não era tão bonita quanto às outras garotas, e raramente tinha assunto para conversar com alguém por mais de dois minutos.

Após o jantar que, estranhamente, Smith sentou à sua frente _mais uma vez_, Lily voltou para a Sala Comunal.

A noite estava ligeiramente fria e a lareira parecia bastante convidativa. Lily resolveu que iria sentar próximo dela e ler o livro que sua mãe havia lhe dado no Natal e ainda estava intocado.

Foi quando finalmente achou o livro em seu malão que a lufana percebeu a rosa em sua cama.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que aquilo era um erro, já que _não havia ninguém_ que poderia querer lhe mandar um presente... Mas não podia ser um erro. Garotos não podiam subir no dormitório feminino, logo a rosa foi entregue por um feitiço ou elfo doméstico, e teria que _dizer_ o nome da pessoa que receberia... A não ser que fosse uma garota que tivesse lhe mandado...

(De alguma maneira aquela ideia parecia ainda mais impossível).

Após alguns segundos a sua curiosidade falou mais alto e Lily pegou a flor, observando-a. Não era um lírio, e por isso ela dava graças a Merlin.

(Apesar de ser o seu nome, ela não gostava de receber lírios).

Era uma simples e comum rosa vermelha.

Passou a ponta dos dedos nas pétalas, como se tentasse decorar cada detalhe, e não pode deixar de sorrir. Seus olhos logo encontraram um bilhete na cama.

_'Espero que agora você pare de fazer careta. – Smith_'.

De alguma maneira Lily ficou _ainda mais _surpresa. _Smith_ havia mandado a flor? _Smith?_ O mesmo Smith que insultava qualquer um? Não podia ser... Talvez fosse algum _outro_ Smith...

Mesmo assim Lily _conseguia_ imaginar Smith sentado em sua cama com um pergaminho aberto e testando diversas mensagens, riscando muitas e amassando outras que não davam certo.

_Smith...!_

Lily conjurou um copo e o encheu de água (_"Aguamenti!"_), colocando a flor dentro para não morrer e deixando na mesinha de cabeceira. Pegou o seu livro da cama e respirou fundo, saindo do dormitório e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela sabia que Smith estaria sentado no sofá de sempre.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu estava fazendo a drabble #32 de _Chasing The Years_ quando esse casal apareceu em minha cabeça e não queria sair! Então eu parei de escrever as drabbles e fui fazer essa one-shot. Eu gostei um pouco.

**SOBRE LILY MOON: **O prompt era _**Flower**_, então fiquei pensando em personagens com nome de flores, quando me lembrei que tinha lido em alguma fanfic "Lily Moon" e fui pesquisar para confirmar se era uma OC ou não... E não era! Yay!

Ela foi selecionada no mesmo ano que Harry, mas apenas se sabia o seu sobrenome. Depois J.K. confirmou no Pottermore: "According to Rowling, this character was named before she settled on the name of Harry Potter's mother, and was the "first intimation of Luna Lovegood," giving her the idea for a "fey, dreamy girl.""

Caso achem algum erro (que com certeza terá, mesmo que eu tenha editado), é só me avisar que eu arrumo.

Enfim, espero que gostem.


End file.
